The present embodiments relate to heat transfer for refrigerating spaces such as for example spaces that are in transit.
In transit refrigeration (ITR) systems are known and may include cryogenic ITR systems which use fin tube heat exchangers for liquid nitrogen and carbon dioxide chilled or frozen applications, or a snow bunker for solid CO2 snow (dry ice) chilled or frozen applications. Such known systems experience problems of safety, temperature control, cold down rates, dual temperature zone control, efficiency and fouling.